


昼

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 关于横山裕与他天气哥哥的早晨





	昼

早晨腹部惯性的疼痛让还打算在床上赖一会儿的横山闷哼着拿起一卷报纸跑进厕所。

坐在马桶上，感受虚脱般的疼痛，他开始检讨昨晚睡觉前是不是贪口感喝了一杯冰牛奶，“我错了我错了...”嘟囔着安慰自己，一边按揉自己有些发凉的肚子。

果然方便了一通就没那么痛了，但毕竟一大早的拉肚子不是什么好受的事情...横山对着镜子眼神呆滞地刷着牙，直到快要连口都漱干净了，却发现自己拿错了牙刷。手里绿色的牙刷在此时有些显眼，横山一边想象自家的恋人不满恼怒的模样一边继续让手里的牙刷在自己口腔里搓着泡沫。

清洗完毕，径直跑到客厅，留意着挂在墙上的钟，迅速打开电视。

【好，接下来，我们放入适量胡椒...】晨间节目正在教观众们制作健康的早餐，横山很好奇，明明都是这么简单的料理，是怎么做到每天都不一样的呢？

想看的part还没到，横山拖着拖鞋啪塔啪塔地跑到厨房，却发现饭桌上已经准备好了牛奶和面包。对于牛奶的后遗症还在，又不想生肯面包，于是他决定拿出不知放了多久的即溶咖啡。

开水碰撞棕色的粉末散发出香浓的味道，横山抿了口，嗯...大概没有过期...

【接下来我们把镜头交给...】

“是是！来了来了....”这次手里拿着咖啡和面包以更快的速度啪塔啪塔到电视机前。

【大家早上好，这里是...】镜头从录影棚切换到室外的某个公园，在早晨的清风的沐浴下，镜头前的那个人笑得很好看，一点也看不出他今早是以怎样黑的表情爬起床一边还在抱怨着工作叫上司去死的。

【首先我们来看看今天的天气...】天气播报员由一个男生来担当实在少见，但是能像大仓那样将活力感染给其他人的阳光大男孩又难得宝贵。

按照他本人的话来讲：一切都为了生活。

横山一边嚼着面包，眼睛紧紧盯着电视看。

年轻的天气哥哥今天穿了一件长袖白衬衫配七分牛仔裤，一如既往地对镜头微笑，温馨提示人们今天该添衣...

英俊的五官透出的元气似乎永远不会用光，那双被阳光照射透出淡淡棕色的眸子很是精神，但横山知道他今天的状态不如以往，白色领子里有一抹淡淡的红色，终于发现这点的横山挑挑眉。

在这方面横山的记忆功能总是那么发达。他清楚地记得，昨晚在第一次发泄后，还想再来一次却被恋人以明早有工作死死拒绝。无奈之下用嘴唇狠狠堵着对方的，腰上的软肉却被大仓用力掐着，横山恼怒地往他锁骨以上的位置用力种下一个吻痕。

然后大仓以一边爆着粗口，一边翻身压在横山上面。吼着：“干是吧？看我不弄死你！”

最终横山体验了一回久违的乘骑。

现在想起来...

[好开心wwww]

【那今天的天气预报就到这里，接下来交给Hinako主播...】天气哥哥帅气地挥挥手，镜头下一秒就切到录音棚。横山可以想象大仓的表情下一秒是怎样拉下来的。

关掉电视机，将碟子和杯子随意地放在厨房，便走到电脑前刷博客。

内容当然是关于自家的天气哥哥。

摊在电脑椅上，不停滚动着鼠标。

不出所料，不少狂热饭留意到大仓脖子上的红点：

【我看到了！！！忠义脖子上的吻痕！！】

【说不定是蚊子咬的....忠义哥哥有恋人了这件事一点也不想承认！】

【哪有蚊子那么变态咬哪里！？今天的大仓依旧这么好看~】

横山偷笑，没错没错，看清事实吧。你们天气哥哥有主了~

带着莫名的优越感刷着网，不一会儿就听到钥匙插入门锁的声音。

“嗯？？”眼疾手快地关掉网页，调出其实他一直不怎么关心的新闻网页。

“我回来了....”弱弱的声音一点也不像刚刚电视里那么元气。

“tacchon怎么这么早回来？！”横山轻快地跑出书房。快乐地看着趴在鞋柜上踢掉鞋子的大仓。此时他穿着平时的休闲装，整个人都充满懒懒糯糯的气场。

“反正也就坐那没事干，就早退了....横山君好早...你不用上班吗？”不可置信脸。

“大概上年纪了....反正公司没什么事干。”某公司总裁毫不在意地说出让人火大的话，“吃早餐了吗？”看到自家恋人拖着疲倦的身子回家，横山满满地是满足感。毕竟以往都是大仓在家里迎接横山的。

“当然...你为什么不喝牛奶？喂！干嘛扯我衣服。”横山拉开大仓的领口，里面深红色的一点显眼无比。

见横山还在轻轻抚摸自己脖子的吻痕。大仓生气地拍掉横山的手说：“都怪你啊！我被上司骂了！都说不要留下吻痕啊！我还怎么工作！涂那么多遮瑕膏都不行！”

估计大仓也看了博客。但这却满足了横山心里那点占有欲。见横山一点悔改也没有的表情，大仓白了对方一眼，要往里走。

但下一秒却被拉住禁锢在横山怀里，被用力吻着推搡到墙角。本来就身心疲惫的大仓被横山这么一闹便来气了，正打算挣扎，却被对方用舌头碰了一下上颚，痒痒麻麻的感觉让他软了双腿。

或许一大早精神爽利地来一发好像也不错....

浑浑噩噩间，两人的衣服都被对方剥个只剩条内裤。横山轻重不匀地揉着大仓的胸口，女气的感觉让大仓不满地咬上对方白皙的肩，下身被熟练地套弄，大仓低吟着松了口，下一秒却让横山又一次吻了上去。

清晨的房子里，充斥着两人急促的呼吸声以及大仓破破碎碎的呻吟。

大仓嘴里的味道让横山想起今早的咖啡。浓浓香香的，宛如咖啡因那样迷醉他的神经。忘情间，他感到肚子一整刺痛...

“嗯？横山君”大仓一脸莫名地被横山推开，那无辜的表情真的想让横山和他在家里来个一天一夜。但如今....

“肚子疼....等我！！Tacchon等我啊！！”这么说着连身上的红晕还没散去便捂着肚子冲去厕所。

大仓往桌子上瞄了一眼，一个即溶咖啡包装就这么躺在上面。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！”客厅传来大仓宛如平假名的笑声。

“你不会是喝了那包咖啡吧？？已经过期很久了啊横山君！！笨蛋吗你是！！？”

建立在别人痛苦上的快乐永远是最开心的。

横山幽怨地坐在马桶上，用力捏着纸巾...“过期了为什么不丢掉啊？!”往外面大喊。

“没丢掉也不能喝啊！抱歉哦!”

听到厕所门外渐渐走近的脚步声，最终停在门前。毛玻璃透出那人高挑的身材，横山听到他的恋人趴在门外轻轻说着：“我等着哦…”

横山羞涩地捂住了脸。

埋怨自己的肚子怎么那么不争气，又责怪自家恋人太过会撩。好不容易完事了，冲回房间后却发现大仓早就换好睡衣躺下睡了。

这家伙，

故意的。

真是一个很糟糕的早晨。

横山一边捂着肚子坐在床边，一边笑着看着自己的恋人。


End file.
